Secret Note
by written
Summary: While looking for Harry, a note finds its way to Hermione. Who's it for and who's it from?


Secret Note  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Ron.   
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"Have you seen Harry lately? He hasn't been in the same room with me since. . .this morning."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione closed her huge book.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's strange. Why don't you check the library? Maybe he's got a project to do or something."  
  
"I would," said Ron grinning, "but you should know me by now. I don't go there at all. . .unless for special occasions."  
  
"Oh alright," said Hermione getting up. "But take care of this for me until I get back."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well. . .bye."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Hermione got up and went across the room through the portrait. Some time later, the library came into view. Quickly she made her way over, and once inside looked around. Inside she could see the librarian arrainging some books and a few kids huddled over a large black book. Hermione went around the library, but didn't see any other student who looked like Harry. With a frown she began her walk up the long staircase. Suddenly Hermione fell on her bottom and yelped silently.   
  
"What was that," she hissed into the empty hallway.  
  
A piece of paper next to her answered her question. She slipped her hand against the thin sheet and crinkled it out. A name on it caught her eye. The next thing she knew her eyes were scanning the parchment.  
  
Hermione  
  
Why can't you see  
  
My love for you  
  
It is that too hard  
  
You don't have a clue  
  
So here's a card  
  
From me to you  
  
For I wish you knew  
  
My love for you  
  
I've seen your eyes  
  
As lovely as can be  
  
I've seen your cries  
  
Pleaing desperately  
  
Just take a moment  
  
To look around  
  
Can you find me in the crowd  
  
Am I short  
  
Am I tall  
  
Do I appear to you at all  
  
My love for you  
  
Will always be  
  
And still I'll hope  
  
That you'll see me  
  
Tears quickly sprang from Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she whispered. In a flash she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hey Hermione," yelled Harry. He stopped next to her. "What's the matter? What did I miss?" He smiled at her uncertainly.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," she choked out.  
  
"You sure. You don't look so good," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm fine Harry. It's just. . .oh what the heck. Here." She gave him the paper and watched as he read it over.  
  
"Gosh Hermione. This person must really like you," he said smiling.  
  
"I know," she sniffed," and I don't even know who he is."  
  
"Just look around Hermione. He could be anywhere." Inside, Harry laughed. He knew who it was from. Who else could it be from but. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Oh Harry. Do you know?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then you do. Tell me . . .no don't! I want to find out myself."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Can't you answer that yourself? He's standing right in front of me. Harry, was that by you," she asked sweetly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well. . .it was a try."  
  
"Anyways, we're here." Harry stopped in front of the fat lady and said the password. A second later the portrait swung open, with Ron in the way.  
  
"What took you guys so long," yelled Ron carrying Hermione's book  
  
"Oh a little something," said Hermione behind Harry.  
  
"Oh yes," said Harry. "She found a personal note. Just some secret admirer." He winked at Ron.  
  
"Who was it from," said Ron hoping he sounded calm.  
  
"We don't know, well. . .at least I don't. But Harry might know something. . ."  
  
"It was me," yelled Ron turning scarlet. He couldn't stand the silence any longer and this was killing him. " I love you Hermione, ever since I can remember."  
  
"You do," asked Hermione looking shocked.  
  
"Yes. Oh shut up Ron. . .what do you think you're doing." Ron slapped himself on the head.  
  
"Don't Ron," yelled Hermione.  
  
"But now you must hate me," he said whimpering.  
  
"No I don't. I. . .love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about you," said Hermione blushing.  
  
"How could you," said Harry smiling.  
  
"Anyways, could I see the note?" asked Ron happily.  
  
"Certainly," said Hermione brightly. She handed him the paper.  
  
"Hermione. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This isn't mine. . ."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"Kidding. Kidding. It is mine. . .is it?" 


End file.
